


Save Her

by Kitkat1987



Series: The Chilcot Series [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat1987/pseuds/Kitkat1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Chilcot has been kidnapped. Can the team find her and save her before it is too late? Can she help them find her before she gives in and allows herself to be killed? Part 1 of the Chilcot series. </p><p>This is a work that is also being uploaded onto Fanfiction by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress that has also been uploaded to fanfiction.net it is currently 20 chapters ahead, but that may change within the next few weeks.
> 
> Please feel free to like, comment etc.
> 
> Also be aware that I am from England, so typos may be UK English spellings!

It was a typical Monday morning at the B.A.U for Hotch's team. They'd only got back in the early hours of the morning following a difficult case in Austin. One that had unfortunately culminated in the rapist killing himself to stop himself from getting sent down for his crimes.

Garcia walked into the office with coffees for everyone. She started doling them out, offering them her usual optimism to try and brighten up their moods. The way she saw it, they did a difficult job and it was her job to remind them of all the good things in the world. They needed some form of escape from the horrible things they saw and she was happy to provide them with a dose of sunshine as and when needed.

Most of the team had gathered around Morgan's desk as he was telling them all about the successful date he had been on before they had gone to Austin. Reid, as usual was sat reading some big book on crime whilst listening to the conversation. Prentiss and JJ were laughing at Morgan's over exaggerations as usual. Smiling Garcia looked down at the two coffees she had yet to give out. Interrupting Morgan's story she addressed them all. 'Hey Guys, where is Katy? I've got her a nice vanilla latte with enough sugar to bring on diabetes here.'

Reid spoke, not looking up from the book. 'She probably called her Mom in England. She probably just slept in given they usually talk at 2am, what with the 5 hour time difference between us right now.' This comment did nothing to help calm Garcia down who had started to look concerned that she wasn't there.

Morgan stood up and walked over to Garcia placing his arm around her. 'Baby girl don't worry, she'll be here soon. You know what she is like when she rings her parents.'

Garcia nodded, taking Katy's cup out of the holder and placing it on her desk. 'I just worry about her being so far from home and from her parents.'

'Garcia, she is 28 I'm sure she is capable of coping without them!' Prentiss scoffed.

Turning to Prentiss, Garcia opened her mouth to respond to the cold comment. But before she could speak Hotch came out of his office and interrupted them from the walkway. 'Team, it's time.' He paused and frowned noticing that they were missing one member of the team. 'Where is Chilcot?'

'We don't know Hotch.' JJ spoke up. 'Probably slept in. Her phone is switched off though, I tried to call her to see if she wanted a ride in this morning.'

'We think she rang her parents last night Hotch, you know what she is like for getting up when she doesn't sleep much. Besides, you are the one who put that idea in her head.' Morgan spoke as they all headed up to the walkway.

The team walked past a frowning Hotch and into the briefing room as Rossi came out of his office. 'I'm sure she will be here soon Hotch.' He said calmly. 'She's been late before. We can brief her when she arrives.'

Hotch nodded, glancing around the desks his team usually sat at and the one cup of abandoned coffee on Katy's unusually tidy desk. 'Yeah, you are right. Let's go.'

They headed towards the briefing room. Rossi held the door for Hotch. 'Besides you can tell her off for being up all night when she gets in.' Hotch smiled and walked into the room. He sat down next to Morgan.

'Morning team, good to see you all again after a long time apart.' This comment brought a few sarcastic smirks to the faces around the room, Reid however, was just confused by this statement, but chose to say nothing. 'Now I am aware someone is missing, but we can fill her in when she finally rolls out of bed and comes charging into the room full of apologies and English charm.' He leaned back in his chair glancing up at Penelope. 'So Garcia, what we got today?'

Garcia pushed up from the wall she had been leaning on and started handing out iPads and paperwork to everyone. 'This one is a pretty disgusting case, I had to use all my extra sparkly things to get through it before deciding we could take it on, so don't mind me while I refuse to look at the screen for more than a second when I am sharing this particular nutjobs work.' Glancing over her shoulder the first picture appeared on screen. 'She was found on the outskirts if Phoenix late last night. It's not the first body to be found in this state.' Clicking again Garcia continued to talk. 'Her body was found in…' a knocking interrupted Garcia who turned and looked behind her as the door opened.

Erin Strauss, their boss stood at the door, looking oddly concerned. 'Sorry for the interruption. But I need a word Aaron. In my office.' Hotch stood up silently and followed her out of the room feeling his team's eyes on him as he silently walked out. As they headed to her office Hotch went through the mental checklist to see if he or his team had done anything wrong in the last few cases. He was aware that JJ still had a report to fill in, but Henry had been sick the other week, it couldn't be that surely.

Strauss held the door open for Hotch as he walked in, closing it behind her she motioned for him to sit down. He felt slightly nervous as he sat down watching Strauss to see if he could figure out what this could be about. As she sat opposite him Hotch noticed she looked concerned, something that put him on high alert instantly, all thoughts off unfilled paperwork flew out of his head. 'What is it Ma'am?'

'When did you last hear off Agent Chilcot?' Hotch's eyes went wide, not expecting this question. Quickly he recovered his usual stoicism. Wondering where this was going he answered Erin.

'Last night when we got back from the last case. I know she is late today, but I presumed that was because she stayed up to talk to her parents. Why?' Hotch hid his shock as he watch Erin look even more concerned as he spoke.

Leaning forward Erin spoke at all. 'I spoke to Katy's Dad about 5 minutes ago. They haven't heard off her in weeks.'

'Well that isn't unusual at all…' Hotch began to say as Erin interrupted him.

'No Hotch, this is what is unusual. She called me an hour ago.' Erin reached over to her phone. 'She left this message.' Erin hit the play button, Hotch sat and stared at the machine listening intently.

'Hey Erin, I mean Strauss.' Katy's voice filled the air. Hotch noticed something was off, her voice was fake, she sounded too cheerful. 'Sorry this is so short notice. But could I take some personal time? Just got home to find my Dad is here. Say a week or so? Thanks Strauss. Bye!' The line went dead.

Strauss sat back and looked at Hotch as he processed the information. 'Her Dad is in England.' Hotch's head snapped up from the floor as things started slipping into place. 'He's never been out of the country.'

Suddenly Hotch realised what was going on. 'That's her code Strauss. She's in trouble. We need to help her.'

Strauss nodded. 'I know that. I've already sent Garcia the sound recording to see if she can analyse the recording. I'm also allowing you to have the case. You are the only people who know her well in this country. Don't worry about the other cases, I'll pass them on to the other teams.'

Hotch stood up. 'I'd best go let the team know then.' Strauss waved him out, looking pensive.

As soon as the door closed behind him he power walked across the building. Trying to sort through the thoughts and feelings, trying to gauge the teams reactions as they took in the news that their favourite Brit needed their help. As he got to the walkway he looked up and saw Rossi stood just outside of the briefing room door, watching him stride towards the room. 'Hotch, is everything ok?' the Italian asked. Hotch shook his head as he passed Rossi and motioned for him to follow him into the noisy briefing room.

Everyone stopped talking as soon as Hotch entered. The mood instantly dropped, they all sensed something was wrong. Derek spoke into the silence first. 'Hotch? What's up man?' Taking a deep breath Hotch looked around at his team, each face concerned.

'Team, I have some bad news.'


	2. Chapter 2

**The night before**

The team had finally arrived back in Quantico from Austin in the early hours of the morning. They were all quiet as they walked back towards their cars glad that another case was over. Even though it had been an unexpected and sad outcome for the victims.

Hotch stopped them all before they got into their cars. 'Thank you for giving up your weekends for this case. I'll see you at 9 o'clock sharp tomorrow.' Nodding at him they all separated heading towards their cars. 'And I mean 9 Katy!' The team chuckled knowing he was referring to the few times she was late to work after talking to her parents into the early morning.

'Yes sir!' Katy giggled saluting mockingly before she waved to the rest of the team as they all got in their respective cars to head home for a few hours.

She'd only been with the B.A.U for a couple of months and although the crimes were grisly and often gave her nightmares, she wouldn't have changed it for the world. The team she worked with had treated her as one of their own from the moment she had arrived, which was a nice change from the harshness of working for the Metropolitan Police in the UK. She'd made the right decision making this move, even if her family weren't too sure about it. Yet she still couldn't get her head around the fact she had been headhunted by the F.B.I for this job, she'd thought it a prank when they'd contacted her at first. She pulled out of the car park, allowing her mind to wander as she headed home.

She was looking forward to nothing more than a nice long soak in the bath before she got into bed, she hadn't really contemplated ringing her mother, until Hotch had mentioned it. Picking up her cell phone she noticed the time. If she got home fast enough she could probably speak to her mum really quickly, it had been a while and she knew her Mum worried about her a lot. Although, she mused, not enough to be the one to ring her.

It was as she was thinking of ringing her mother that she noticed it. At least two cars following her. Instantly her senses went on high alert. Making the decision to not head back home, she decided to go to the one place that would be safe and might make them back off. F.B.I headquarters. But, as usual her mind jumped to conclusions, if that didn't work, at least there would be lots of footage if anything bad did happen and there would be a lot of people around who could deal with it.

That was her first mistake. As soon as she turned left one of the cars sped up and went in front of her. Katy tried to memorise details of the car in front of her, knowing that it was all going to go downhill fast and that any detail was vital.

Her second mistake was not paying attention to the car behind her until it was too late. The lights of the SUV filled her rear view mirror, slamming into her car before she could react. Wincing as her car spun to a standstill, Katy started to search for her phone to call for help. Grabbing her phone she sat up straight.

The gun pointing at her through the window made her aware that it was already too late. She had made her third mistake and not drawn her gun. She lifted her hand and threw her phone to the floor. The door opened. 'Get out' a voice snarled. Katy undid her seatbelt and stood up. As soon as she was stood outside the car he spoke again, holding out a hand. 'Gun.'

'Don't have one' her fourth mistake. He hit her across the cheek with the pistol. Before she could react he spun her around and pulled her hands behind her. A second person reached to her holster and pulled her gun out of it. 'That's just a water gun.' She tried to joke. The first guy turned her back round to face him. He kneed her twice in the stomach winding her.

'Bitch, shut up.' Katy glared up at him, anger coursed through her veins, making her forget all her training.

'I'd like to see you try!' She mocked him breathlessly. Suddenly she felt a needle in her arm. 'OI!' she yelled as she looked down at the pinprick in her arm.

'Don't worry, just something to make you shut up.' Katy felt her limbs go numb as the sedative kicked in. She felt herself being picked up and thrown into the back of the bigger car. The vehicle started moving as she was swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

 

**Present day**

The team sat around the desk in silence taking in what Hotch had just said about Katy, Morgan was the only one who didn't understand the severity of the situation and thus was the first to break the silence. 'So her Dad's popped over for a visit, why is that a crime?'

'Don't you ever listen Morgan? She told us herself ages ago.' Prentiss said looking up at him.

'No, what?' Morgan was stumped at the looks of concern on the faces around him.

Reid broke the silence first. 'Her Dad wouldn't come across, he can't.'

Hotch finally spoke again. 'Exactly. You all have code words for emergencies if something happens and you can only get a short message to let us know your life is in danger. Luckily none of you have ever had to use it.'

'Only because JJ was nearby when it happened to me.' Reid muttered under his breath.

Ignoring this comment as JJ looked hurt at the past incident being mentioned yet again. Hotch continued. 'The point is Katy used her code word. She is in danger. We need to go find her.' 'But how? We don't know what happened or why she is in danger.' Garcia was desperately trying to hold back the tears. JJ walked over to her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Garcia looked up at her, smiling sadly.

'Well, we have no other cases to deal with, Strauss is letting us go ahead with finding Katy. So here's the plan. Garcia, Strauss sent you the recording, see what you can get from it.' Garcia nodded and left the room. 'JJ I need you to contact Katy's parents, they know something is up because Strauss contacted her Dad earlier. They need to know the truth. Now her Dad, we know can't come over, but her Mom may well want too, we need to be prepared for that.' JJ picked up her phone and started scrolling through the numbers. 'Prentiss, Reid and Morgan, I need you to go over to Katy's apartment. See if she actually made it home at all last night, and to see if you can figure out what this danger is. We'll meet back here in 3 hours.' Hotch stood by the door watching as the rest of the team walked past in silence.

Rossi stood up and walked up to Aaron. 'Hotch, are you ok?'

'No, not really, one of my team is in danger yet again.' He ran a hand through his hair. 'I feel responsible for her.'

'Firstly, it's not your fault. Secondly she'll be Ok, Hotch. You know she will be, she was trained by some of the best, keep faith.' Placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. 'What do you want me to do?' Hotch walked to the door. 'Were going back to the airport and retracing her steps to her apartment.' Silently, wondering what had happened to the newest member of the team, Rossi followed him out of the door.

* * *

 

Groaning, Katy slowly started to come round, she really had not got enough sleep. She was confused as to why she felt cold. She tried to open her eyes, but it felt like she had been drugged. Slowly the memories of what had happened earlier started to return to her. Trying to not panic at what she was remembering she listened to her body and tried to remember her training for what to do in the situation she thought she may well be in. When she was sure she had all her faculties relatively available she opened her eyes.

Blinking, she looked at the ceiling, nothing worth noticing there. She turned her head to the side to look around to see if there was anything that would help her know where she was. She suddenly sensed someone looking at her, turning her head the other way she saw a figure sat just to her right watching. 'Oh Miss Chilcot, how nice of you to join me at long last.'

Grimacing, she responded. 'Yeah, well, you know, I like a good party, didn't want to miss it.' Groaning again she looked up at him. 'So how long was I out?' he didn't respond straight away, he was fiddling with something on the table behind him.

Turning from what he was doing he looked suspicious as he responded. 'Why?'

'Well, if it has gone 9am work might be a bit worried. And you obviously know where I work so you know they will be on the lookout for me. Given the resources they have you are in danger of being caught really quickly.' He suddenly looked a bit panicked.

'What do you propose?' He asked calmly.

'Let me ring them from my phone and leave a message asking for time off, then you have time to do whatever you want before they start looking for me. Your choice really.' She shrugged.

He walked out of the room leaving her by herself. While he was gone she looked at the table he had been stood at, her eyes grew wide when she saw the torture equipment upon it. Trying not to panic she instead focused on her breathing and again tried to focus on the sights and sounds around her, knowing any and all details she got could be vital to her survival.

The door opened up again and the man reappeared, Katy recognised her phone in his hand. 'Fine.' He grabbed hold of her and dragged her to the seat, he threw her in it before tying her up so she couldn't move. 'I hold the phone, you speak, I hang up ok?' Katy nodded. 'So who is it?'

'Look for Strauss.' The man looked down at her phone, scrolling through the contacts, finally he found it. Pressing the call button he held it up to her ear. Katy listened to it ringing, knowing it was highly unlikely that Strauss would be at her desk. The ringing stopped and it went to voicemail. She looked up and mouthed the word voicemail at the man. She heard the beep telling her to leave a message. 'Hey Erin, I mean Strauss.' She deliberately kept her voice cheerful. 'Sorry this is so short notice. But could I take some personal time? Just got home to find my Dad is here. Say a week or so? Thanks Strauss. Bye!' The phone was pulled away from her and switched off again. 'Thank you.' He nodded and walked off.

A door to the side opened and other person came out, carrying a tray. Smelling the food Katy leant back in her seat. She knew Strauss would know what was happening. She just hoped the people who had kidnapped her wouldn't kill her when they figured out what she had done.


End file.
